


The Kiss

by Hagiology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagiology/pseuds/Hagiology
Summary: Can we kiss forever?No.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 13





	The Kiss

Their kiss was watered by the rain coming down hard from the gloomy sky. Yet, it was shining like ever with the neon lights spraying onto them. Puddles form on the solid concrete ground, rippling with each drop like the sound waves. The street seems so crowded yet only white noises are heard in the bright lights of the big city.

Their lips crashing, they bite, they lick, they line each other’s lips like jewels and the sweetest piece of fruit they have found in the drought. They pull away for a second only to meet in the middle once again as people scurry past them in hurry. Oikawa’s hands on the Ushijima’s face, grappling on yet only to let go every few seconds, afraid he is going to push away if he held too hard. So instead, he flattened his palm and smoothed out every hair and skin, feeling burns being cooled by the waters dripping down from the sky. Oikawa felt the other’s hands on his waist, moving up and down, seemingly deciding where it should go but stayed afloat. 

When they pulled away a second time, they stared at each other with no expression, but their noses touch and their cheeks nudge against each other. All they could see was purple as the neon flashed them in the dreary night. Their surroundings seem to be a canvas full of paint, and mixed into oblivion. It was strange that none of them were smiling, but everything gave off in the eyes. It was not sparkling; it was not shining. But the deep stillness of the darkened pupils that reflects each other pulls them far in to the abyss that they would not try to get out. 

They pulled each other back into another kiss, their thumbs caressing each other. On the face, one the waist, above the clothes. Their arms tangled on each other but refused to let go for even a millisecond. Messy hair now rained upon drop in front of their eyes and blocks their vision, although they were closed in the first place. It feels more heart-wrenching, wanting to dig your nails in to each other’s skin to never let go, but realizing that before digging down and call them yours. The hands float freely again at the thought, afraid to be touching, and wanting again. 

They get more aggressive as each second passes, their hands never stopping in one place, they try to reach, to grab but gives up again. They bite each other’s lips, feeling the stinging blood taste in both of their mouths, staining their teeth. They fight to dominate each other, until something slid down their cheeks which was salty. No one chose to pull away. All senses intensified, Oikawa’s hands hesitant to wipe away the tears. Touching with his fingertips only to pull away like electric shock. Oikawa felt shame when his name was called in between their lips.

Their minds were racing with thoughts, each containing the worst curse possible. They grasp on to each other now, but only to let go the slippery surface of their clothes. They growled deeply between each bite, hoping to take one of them out eventually. Leaving scratch marks on each other, they were finally pulled back by the sound of the lights turning red. 

Beep. Beep.

One pushes away, the other stood in the rain, unbeknownst to what has happened. The green lights turned red, beeping and chiming for them to get off the road. They are exposed in the headlights of the cars, everything came back. The white noises drowned out by the honking sounds, crowds staring at them in the neon lights, wondering when their performing arts was going to stop. In still, they had no expression, only those eyes looking like the ocean ravines that tries to pull you in. 

Voice shaking, he stood on the reflection showed in the puddles of water, and called out a question. 

Oikawa wished for the noises to stop, it was hurting his ears. He was hoping for something to happen, maybe a car running him over, maybe a police dragging him off the road, anything that would keep him from hearing this answer, because he knew what it would be. Nothing dragged him off, no cars continued on the road, everyone still watched them. He cursed in his head when the white noises dominated all other sounds, heart beating faster and faster until he saw the other move his lips that he kissed just a few seconds before.

They turned around, their figure standing tall and bright. Ushijima is doing better without him. They walked separate ways, Oikawa found himself on the sidewalk, people passing by still with no wish to stop to check on the person. It was still the purple neon lights and the same puddled water. The lights turn green again, but only to turn to red within a few seconds. The television shop behind him had a malfunction. Everything was static, and so was him.

He wishes to pull his arms out and wrap tightly around him again. But to wipe his tears, to dig his nails in, to stop and caress his skin forever. None of them did that, and none of them gave each other the chance to do that. 

He again watched the people run by in the cities, trying to seek where they would belong, a home and comfort. Where complications and issues never existed, and where they wouldn’t feel separation, rain and hesitance. Everything drowns out again, he sees the person heading on to the other side of the streets with the light turning green again. Nothing stopped him, and soon, the green went to red again.

Everything ended, and he heard his responses again.

Can we kiss forever?

No.

Down, down.

**Author's Note:**

> A kiss that symbolizes how a relationship didn't work out. Just me and my mind thinking it would be great for Oikawa and Ushijima. Thanks for reading this thing :)
> 
> Inspired by song Can We Kiss Forever? - Kina


End file.
